Rock on
by pjofan20
Summary: What happens when the entire camp has a rock band contest.Read to find out.
1. We start the rock

_Hi this is my first fanfic ever. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters, songs or the rock band franchise. Enjoy._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi my name is Annabeth Chase. I've probably had the craziest day of my life today. I saw all my friends, had a concert, got attacked by plants and started dating my best friend. Here's how it started. So Percy and I were relaxing at the beach. Since the war was over we could take breaks now. It was just about sunset.

"I'm bored" Percy said

"Well what do you want me to do about it seaweed brain" I said

"I got it lets play rock band" He replied.

"Well that was random. Don't we need 4 people for that?" I asked. "Let's ask Grover and Tyson if they want to play."

So we left the beach and started looking for Grover. It wasn't so hard we just had to follow the sound of his pipes. See he played those things all the time especially when he was with Juniper. As we got closer vines sprouted out of the ground and stopped s dead in our tracks.

"Hey Grover, stop man!" shouted Percy

"Oops sorry guys." he responded. When he stopped playing the vines immediately disappeared. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much we just wanted to know if you wanted to play rock band with us. Since you're not dyslectic we wanted to know if you wanted to sing." I said

"Sure I'll play just let me finish this song first" Then he played for a couple more minutes and we met at Percy's cabin. When we got there Tyson was practicing drums anyway. So Grover took the mic, and Percy and I took the guitars.

"So what do you want to play first" Grover said "How about Wanted Dead or alive by Bon Jovi?"

"Sure why not" We all agreed.

"Since this is our first time playing as a group, why don't we play on easy?"Percy said. We picked our own musicians and we started playing. Percy and I started playing our guitar parts at the beginning. Tyson banged the drums and Grover started singing.

We actually didn't sound so bad. I mean we missed a few notes but everyone does that sometimes. Before we knew it the song was over. We were all excited to check our individual scores.

"Cool I got a 97!"Grover exclaimed. He did the best in our entire group. I got the second best score with a 90. Percy had gotten 86 percent of the notes correct and Tyson got a 77.

"So out total score would be about an 87."I said.

"Did you do all that in your head?"Percy asked

"Do you see a calculator anywhere seaweed brain?"I responded.

"So an 87, that's not bad" Grover interrupted

"That's an understatement!" Percy exclaimed "That was only our first try. We're probably the best players in camp."Oh no, he did not just say that, this is going to end badly.

"So what do you guys want to play next?"He said.

We were scrolling through the choices when there was a knock on the door.

"Who the Hades would come here so late?"I asked. There stood 3 of Apollo's kids. I saw Will, Kayla, Austin and Rachel?!!

"Rachel what are you doing here?!" I half asked half shouted. Rachel was one of the only non demigods at camp. She was allowed to stay only because she could tell the future. Why she was interrupting our game I had no clue.

"I'm in the Apollo cabin's band. We heard you guys think you're the best" she answered

"How do you know that it happened less than minute ago?"Percy interrupted

"Gees Percy isn't it obvious I'm an **oracle!**"

"Oh right... so you have a band?"

"Of course, god of music, hello. We totally rock. We can even play with our eyes shut."

"Are you going to play or not?"Grover asked.

"We should probably wait until everyone else gets here" said Kayla.

"What do you mean everyone else" He mumbled

"We told everyone about this party last week. Rachel had a vision." Answered Will

"What!!"Percy and I interrupted.

"Yea, there are about 5 more bands coming. We even invited the hunters."

"WHAT!!!"We shouted. "They aren't even at camp."

"I sent an iris message." Rachel said. "They should be here in no time." Then we heard another knock on the door. This is going to be a heck of a party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So that's my first chapter what did you think. Do you think that I should name the bands and who should win the competition? Review if you want._


	2. I meet the competition

_Thanks to anyone who reviewed. I took some of your suggestions. I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, the songs, or the rock band franchise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We opened the door. Surprisingly it was only the Stoll brothers. They were wearing the orange camp shirts and jeans. They each had a huge duffel bag

"What are you guys doing here" I asked

"We came early to sell t-shirts. We have some made for each team."Travis said. Percy got extremely excited.

"Can I see a shirt for our team?" he asked. Travis nodded and took a shirt out of his bag .The design was a sea green shirt with a blue owl in the middle. There was also blue lettering and I think it said **Wise brain**. It seemed really professional much better than I thought they could do.

"How did you guys come up with the name" I asked

"We mixed up your nicknames. Seaweed brain and Wise Girl right." they both said in unison. Of course man that was stupid of me.

"Hey can we see the shirts we purchased earlier?" Will asked. Connor handed over a neon yellow shirt with white letters. It was so bright that after looking at it I saw spots. According to the shirt their band was called **Solar Flare**.

"Hey can I see the shirts for the other teams?"I asked

"You'll have to wait until they show up wearing them" said Connor. "Suspense helps for business."

Then as if on cue the next team arrived. Actually it was only Nico. I thought he was only coming to watch since he didn't have a shirt. He just wore his usual black clothes. I guess that's normal for a son of Hades.

"Nico what are you doing here."Grover stated "What are you, a 1 man band?"

"Did I forget to summon my band?" he looked around. "Man I forgot my shirt to."So he's going to summon the dead what next. He left and came back with some familiar faces. It was the ghosts of Beckendorf, Silena, and Michael Yew three friends that died fighting Kronos. They had black t's with a green fire on the front. This one had green lettering and their name was **Zhukov**.

"Catchy name Nico." I said.

"Thanks Travis came up with it. I think it's the name of my World War 2 half-brother." he replied. "So how many more bands are coming?"He asked Kayla

"Well I think that only 4 more bands are coming but it could be more." She responded.

"Cool" He said back. "I'll go get" He was interrupted by yet another knock on the door.

"Let's leave the door open this time" I mentioned "The constant knocking is pretty annoying." So I opened the door. "Clarisse you're doing this too?"

"Why not, it's not much of a competition with you guys." She said. Typical Clarisse making everyone miserable. She marched into the cabin with a couple of her siblings from the Ares cabin. I had no idea who they were. I didn't really talk to any of the Ares campers because their idea of fun is sticking campers' heads in the toilets. Specifically people from my cabin, jerks.

The Stoll brothers really hit the mark on their shirts. It was just a red shirt with a sword on it. There were the words **Blood Bath** written in camo letters. It was simple and gory, perfect.

"Can we get on with the game?" she yelled.

"We have to wait until everyone gets here" I replied. Not a moment too soon Katie Gardner and her friends from the Demeter cabin walked in. They were sporting light green t's with a dark green leaf pattern down the middle. On one of the leaves it said **Power Plant** so I assumed that that was their name.

After many more minutes of boredom the hunters showed up.

"Hey Thalia how's it going?" I asked

"You know fighting monsters, nearly getting killed, the usual." she responded. I kind of hoped she was joking on the getting killed part.

"Hey Connor did you finish the shirts?"She asked. He took the shirts out his bag and handed it to them. Their shirts were silver (not surprised on that one) with a picture of a solar eclipse (when the moon blocks the sun) with the sun barely showing behind it .In the middle of the eclipse was the words** The Forever Fighters**.

"So who's left?" I asked.

"It's the Athena cabin." Austin said

"What" I yelled. "Why didn't they tell me about this?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Nico said. I turned around and found Malcolm standing there with Alex, Casey and Danny.

Who knew my cabin mates were so into rock. I didn't think that they would even like a contest like this. But they went all out. Their t's were navy blue with a shield in the middle. They chose the name **Brain Over Brawn**. But that wasn't the cool part. They brought their own guitars and the drummer was twirling sticks in his fingers. I didn't even know Alex could do that.

"Hey Malcolm so yea why didn't you tell me?"I asked

"We wanted to keep it a surprise. Didn't want to kill the moment" He responded.

"Can we please start now" Clarisse stated. Now that kills the moment

"I guess we can." Grover said.

"So who's going first?" Thalia asked.

"Hmm that's a good question" I said. And I thought and thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what did you think about this chapter. Was it better than the last one? Tell me what you think in the reviews. Thanks to __PERCABETHGIRL-12_ for the help with the names.


	3. The first band plays

_This is chapter 3 that was fast. I hope you like it. Disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, songs, or the rock band franchise._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How would we decide who would go first? It's not like we can flip a coin. There are too many people it would take forever.

"Let's draw straws."Nico said.

"Do you have straws?"I asked.

"Of course I do." he said confidently. He pulled some out of his back pocket. I didn't expect him to actually have some.

"You always carry straws?"Thalia asked.

"I came prepared." He stated. "I even pre cut them."This night just gets weirder and weirder.I don't even want to know where he got sraws in the first place. So one person from each team drew a straw. The order was **Blood bath** first, and then **Power Plant**, **Solar Flare **would be third, then **Zhukov**, then us, **The Forever Fighters** would be fifth, and **Brain Over Brawn **would play last.

"Wait, before we start, It's kind of cramped in here."Katie said. She was right this cabin was designed for 5 kids at most and it wasn't even supposed to be used. We had almost thirty people. Plus we still had the instruments taking up room. It was a wonder how we got so many people in here the first place. Yet again the door was still open.

"So what."Nico said. I guess since he spends so much time in the underworld he was used to uncomfortable rooms.

"Why don't we play at the amphitheater?" Thalia suggested. " The acoustics there are great."

"Um, because there are no power outlets there, and without outlets we can't power the game. Plus the noise would wake up Chiron and Mr.D" Percy said.

"We can stop the music from leaving the amphitheater."Will said. I didn't know they could do that. Cool.

"Yea and I can power it with my electric attacks."She responded. I almost forgot about that. Her shocks had been known to burn through skin and make peoples' hair stand on end in a 10 foot radius. I was sure she could power our game. So we packed up the instruments and left to the amphitheater.

When we got there we saw some girls from the Aphrodite cabin waiting. I didn't talk to them much either. They always bug me about Percy. One of them spent a whole hour asking me "So do you like him". They drive me up a wall.

"So what are you doing here Mindy?"Clarisse said. "You going to watch?" So Clarisse likes them figures. Well I guess this proves that the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

"Well actually, we're here to play." Mindy started. "We weren't going to but when we heard the hunters were coming …"

"Are you trying to make us look bad?" Thalia interrupted.

"Yep." She responded proudly."We even made shirts. They were hot pink with polka dots. Their name was **Cupid's Cadets **at least according to the red letters. "You're going down."

"Good luck with that." Thalia responded sarcastically. "What do we do now we already drew spots? We could make them go first."She thought out loud.

"Sure, let's go with that."Grover said. "Hey now that we have even numbers it'll be easier to tell who wins."

It took us about half an hour to set up. First Thalia got us power. She took a spear, piped it with lightning, and wrapped the cord around it. She put it on a piece of paper she found on the ground to prevent the the Apollo kids started saying their incantations and viola the perfect playing place.

"Ok, now we can start."Percy declared.

"It's about time." Clarisse yelled.

We all took seats on the bleachers. We had it rigged so the TV was behind us so the band could face us thanks to some vines from the Demeter kids. **Cupid's Cadets **took the stage. We were all looking at the TV to see what they picked. They choose Kids in America by The Muffs. Mindy started singing.

A few minutes later song was over and they stopped with smirks on their faces. We checked their score. They had 85's across the board. Not bad though not as good as my band did.

"How are we going mark their score?"I asked.

"Way ahead of you."Conner said. He pulled out a dry erase board and put down their score. Again with the random supplies.

"Top that" their drummer said.

"You know we will Julie." Clarisse said. So apparently her name is Julie. I didn't care if Clarisse could beat them or not. We'll beat them both.

**Cupid's Cadets** got off the stage as **Blood bath **got on. They started to set up. I wonder what they're going to play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So did you like the new band .Who is your fav band so far? Tell me in the reviews._


	4. Battle of the bands

_Chapter 4 alright. Thanks to the people who reviewed. I took your advice by deleting lyrics. If you don't like the song choices they match a lot better if you've heard the lyrics. Also does anyone know what ooc means!? _

_Disclaimer. I don't own the characters, songs, or the rock band franchise._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So like I said the Ares cabin was going to play. They chose the song Livin' on a prayer which was another song by Bon Jovi. Clarisse was singing and her brothers played everything else. Like I said earlier I really don't know them. Clarisse and her band started on stage.

After the song I had a major headache. Listening to Clarisse sing is like nails on a chalkboard only about 10 times worse. They did a little better than us with an 88 overall score. This put them in the lead for the time being. Though there were still 6 more bands to play.

The next band was going to be **Power Plant**.

"So what are you guys playing?"I asked.

"Well, we picked Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas. It's our favorite song. We even have a cool surprise planned." Katie replied and the rest of the band nodded. I can't argue with that logic.

Katie took her guitar and the rest of the band too their spots. A boy from their cabin, I think his name is Chad, started singing.

As soon as they started all the grass went insane. It started growing until it formed a person shape. It did this twice. Then the two figures started fighting each other in accordance to the beat of the music. When the band stopped and the song was over the figures shrunk back into grass. I guess that this was the surprise they talked about.

"Well I was surprised." I said. Everyone else nodded in unison still awestruck.

Not only was the plant work awesome they also got a 91. This put them in the lead by three whole points. No telling what would win at this point.

"Now it's our turn." Rachel said as the rest of **Solar Flare** jumped onto the stage. I was worried because they could easily win. Not only could they see the future they also can control music. Beating them would be tough not to mention everyone else.

Rachel grabbed the mic, Will played the drums, and that left the guitars to Austin and Kayla. Kayla scrolled through the options until she found the song We got the Beat by The Go-Go's. They started playing and literally lit up the stage. Their instruments were glowing as they perfectly hit all the notes. That was intimidating enough until I noticed their eyes were closed. They weren't kidding about that.

At the end their score was a total of 93. They would have gotten a perfect score but Rachel started saying a prophecy toward the end of the song. There was something about 4 demigods and an anaconda. It was hard to hear over the music. This prophecy cut her score from a possible 100 to a 72. That was bad luck for them but good luck for everyone else.

"You're up Nico." Rachel said. Nico and his band of ghosts casually walked up the stage. Silena and Michael were the first ones up there picking the guitars. Beckendorf took the drums from Will and Nico was playing with his microphone. It never occurred to me that Nico might not be dyslectic; but yet again he can read those mythomagic cards. He looked through the list and chose Carry on Wayward Son by Kansas.

I thought that this would be a normal song where they would just play. I would be wrong. Beckendorf started playing and activated a cool laser light show. He installed these lights last year but hasn't been used because we never had the time with all the fighting. There were bright multicolor flashes all over the stage. This seemed a little ironic since Nico was known for his black clothing. It was an incredible display and on top of that they finished with a 95 percent complete. Now they were winning. The only other teams that could still beat them were **Wise Brain **(aka. Us),** The Forever Fighters**, and **Brain Over Brawn**

With our band up next I was nervous. The only score we got was an 87. That would put us in second to last. So I wasn't optimistic. We decided to let Percy choose the song.

"Hmm I choose … Are You Gonna Be My Girl by Jet." He said as he threw on his guitar. Compared to the other bands we were boring. We didn't have any fancy features or effects that happened while we were playing. Yet again they had a week to prepare and we didn't. We got a 92 this time. A lot better than our first try but not good enough to win.

After the song Percy said "So Annabeth are you gonna be my girl."

"Where the Hades did that come from?!"I asked. It was extremely random even for him.

His face blushed and replied. "The timing seemed right. Now are you going go out with me or not?"

"Umm sure I will."I said really confused. He smiled and we walked back to the bleachers. We got some thumbs up from our friends and sat back down.

"Ok, so I guess it's our turn."Thalia said. I noticed some smirks on the faces of **Cupid's Cadets**. What were they up to? Regardless **The Forever Fighters **picked up their instruments and jumped on stage. Thalia looked through the list and found So What by Pink. It looked like a good fit.

They were playing really well until Thalia started slipping. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Kayla was shining a mirror in her face. Thalia paused the game and jumped off stage.

"What's your problem?!"She yelled.

"What do you mean?"Kayla asked sarcastically. Before I know it both bands were yelling at each other. The hunters never liked the Aphrodite kids and vice versa so this was bound to get ugly. I was extremely worried because the hunters had weapons and the Aphrodite cabin didn't.

"Take this!" Thalia yelled as she notched her bow. She wouldn't shoot unarmored kids would she? She fired. Apparently she would.

"Wow that was really cold."I said.

"What are you talking about?" She replied. "It was only a paint arrow for you know like paintball. I wouldn't actually hurt anyone." I looked at Kayla who now had a big black spot in the middle of her pink shirt.

"You're lucky I didn't bring my knife."Kayla muttered and did her mirror trick again. Thalia was extremely mad at this point and she reached for another arrow.

"Ok guys chill."Clarisse said. Clarisse breaking up a fight, now I've seen everything! A few more glares later both sides took her advice and **The Forever fighters **decided to finish their song. They got a 95 which meant that we had a tie between **Zhukov** and them. They must have been really excited because they shot off a series arrows. These arrows exploded into fireworks. Is there anything they can't do with their arrows?

"This is the first tie of the night cool." Rachel said. "That means that we might need to go into a tie breaker."

"Emphasis on might." Malcolm said. "Remember we still have to play."

"What are you playing anyway?" Nico asked.

"Anyway You Want It by Journey." Danny answered. He did a back flip (these kids never cease to surprise me) and landed on stage. They grabbed their instruments with Malcolm singing, Alex twirling his drumsticks, and Danny and Casey playing guitar.

They sure were having fun. There was singing, dancing, and many more back flips from Danny. Eventually everyone cut loose and this concert turned into a dance party. A few minutes later the song was over. They played really well but they only got a 94. The dancing messed them up a few times.

"It looks like we're going to have a tie breaker."Grover said.

"Cool. Let's flip a coin to see who goes first."Nico said taking out a coin. "I'll flip you call."

"Ok. I call heads."Thalia said. Nico flipped it and it landed heads up.

"Yes, we get to go last!"Thalia exclaimed.

"Ok, **Zhukov **what song are you going to play now?"Percy asked.

"Umm let me see."Nico said as he looked through the list. This party was going into overtime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So chapter 4 is finished. Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you like the 2 bands I chose for overtime. Tell me your favs or comments in the reviews._


	5. Over time

_Chapter 5 is up_

_Disclaimer I don't own pjo, the characters, rock band, or any of the songs._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Nico scrolled through the list over and over.

"Could you pick up the pace Nico?" Thalia said.

"I just can't decide what song to play."He responded. "There are so many good songs."

"Why not just pick the random song choice. It's bound to be interesting."Malcolm said.

"That's a great idea."Nico said as he did what Malcolm suggested. The song that came out was Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. I saw smiles flash on the faces of the members of **Zhukov**.

"Yes I love this song." Silena said.

"Let's rock." Michel said and they were about to begin.

"Wait a minute guys. Has anyone else noticed that the Aphrodite band is gone?"Thalia interrupted. We all nodded no. Then I looked around. Where did they go? They wouldn't have left for any reason without telling us.

"Where do you think they went?" Nico asked.

"I have no idea." I stated. "Why don't we go find them?"

"Let's wait until the competion is over. The silence has been awesome."Thalia said in return.

"So can we start now?" Nico said.

"Oh yea, of course you can play. I just wanted to see if any of you knew where they went." She responded.

**Zhukov **looked slightly confused but started to play. They played like last time with the laser lights only this time they scored a little better. They got a total of 96 percent.

"You're up Thalia."Nico said.

"You know you're going down right?"She asked tauntingly.

"You wish."He replied. Thalia smiled and walked toward stage. She started to adjust the mic when suddenly she was hit to the ground.

"What the Hades just happened?!" Percy shouted.

"I'm not sure. It felt like someone just ran into me."She replied. "Let me check something." She continued as she ran out of the amphitheater.

"Should we follow her?" I asked.

"Well we can't play until she gets back."**The Forever fighter's** drummer said. "Plus we should probably make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble." The rest of the band agreed and got off the stage.

"Why don't we all go there's nothing better to do?"Grover said. We all decided to run after Thalia.

We all met up at Thalia's pine tree. Thalia wasn't a hard person to find. Just follow the loud screaming. Not only was she there but there was also the missing **Cupid's Cadets**.

"What the Hades are you doing?!"Thalia shouted.

"We're just taking a break under a tree."Kayla replied. "Why do you care?"

"It's my tree. Now who ran into it." She asked.

"How did you know about Mrs. O' Leary running into it?"Kayla said.

"None of your business. Just stay away from my tree." Thalia said as she continued shouting.

"Oh yea, who's going to make us." Mindy mocked back. Then she kicked the tree and Thalia fell backwards. Wait what.

"Oh that explains it." I said after a minute of thinking.

"What do you mean? I don't get it?" Julie said out of nowhere.

"Well it's a long story. First..."I started

"Wait, can I tell it this time?"Percy asked.

"Why do you want to?"Thalia asked.

"Annabeth told me, Grover told Nico and you told the hunters so it's my turn."Percy stated

"That sounds fair to me."Grover said.

"Alright!"Percy shouted. "It was a dark and stormy night."He started in a deep voice.

"Um Percy..."Grover said. "It wasn't dark, stormy, or the night."

"I was trying to add some effect."Percy replied. "Anyways Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and Luke eventually made it to camp after months of running from were running for the hill but were still on the run from hellhounds. Thalia decided to hold them off as her friends went to the camp to get help. She eventually lost badly and was turned into a tree by her father. Many years later the tree was poisoned by Luke. Annabeth, Clarisse, and I heroically went on a quest to get the Golden Fleece and to heal it.

"Thanks for that by the way you guys." Thalia interrupted.

"No problem cousin. Now where was I."Percy muttered.

"Wait a minute last time I checked you guys stowed away on my quest."Clarisse said.

"Who's telling the story Clarisse? Plus Grover was in trouble."I said. "It's another long story Katie."

"Man, Percy you seem to barge into other people's quests a lot." Thalia said. "That was 2 quests in a row."

"I remember now!"Percy exclaimed. "So we got the fleece and put it on the tree and it healed the poison. The magic also brought back Thalia which was part of an even bigger evil plan…"He continued as he rambled the rest to himself.

"Seriously how do you not know this?"Nico said.

"Last year was my first year at camp."Julie said.

"Who won the competition anyways?"Mindy said randomly.

Thalia responded in anger. "We don't know because _some people_, as in you guys, would rather mess with trees."

The Aphrodite kids looked at her in hate which seems a little weird being literal children of love after all. Then they started yelling at the hunters, again. They never get tired of this do they?

"Didn't we go through this already?"I asked.

"I know right."Thalia said. "It's funny how I'm the most mature."She was the only one not screaming in her band.

"That's you in 300 years."Percy joked. Thalia punched him in the arm and cracked her own knuckles because he was still invincible.

"Maybe 150 years."He said.

"They are really violent. Nearly single handily starting 2 fights in one night."Clarisse said. "Are you sure they aren't my siblings?"

"Actually..."She responded. "Carla's a daughter of Athena, Phoebe's a Hermes kid, and Max is a daughter of Hades."

"Oh come on."Nico said. "Why can't I have some _living_ half brothers?"

"Why does it matter if they're living or not?"Rachel asked. "You can raise the dead and visit the underworld."

"That's a great idea."He said with a smile on his face."I'll so see them right now."He said as he ran into the woods.

"Wait Nico don't..."Grover started as Nico melted into the shadows. "shadow travel."He finished.

"He'll be back."Percy said. "If he doesn't he won't find out who wins."

"Speaking of leaving let's go back to the amphitheater."I said.

"What about the rest of **The Forever Fighters**?"Rachel asked.

"They'll catch up."Thalia said. "Trust me." So we walked back to the amphitheater and, as predicted both bands appeared minutes after we did. **Cupid's Cadets** all had holes and cuts on their clothes and **The Forever Fighters** had the same.

"Guys get on the stage. I already picked the song."Thalia said and threw them guitars. The game finished loading and in the top of the screen it said Move Along by The All-American Rejects. The other band mates looked extremely confused like they didn't know the song. Yet again they probably didn't know the song since they probably don't own a radio let alone a CD. Not knowing the song didn't impair their ability to play well. I could tell that it was going to come close.

As soon as they finished the Stoll brothers threw a tarp over the screen.

"I'll see who wins then I'll compare it to **Zhukov's** score."Conner said.

"While he does that you can place final bets with me."Travis said. A few people went over to him and placed bets. He took those with a smile on his face.

"Did I miss anything?"Nico asked everyone as he stumbled out of the woods.

"You missed the last song."Percy said. "Did you meet your brothers?"He asked him back.

"Yea I did meet my bro's"."Nico said. "It was pretty cool until one tried to convince me to move to Russia and the other wanted me to take over the world. Also when I teleported back I hit a tree."Ouch that has to hurt.

"Attention everyone…"Conner and Travis said together. "The moment you've all been waiting for. The winner is..."They started as they threw off the tarp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Darn cliffhangers. Who do you think should win? Share your thoughts in the reviews._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer. I don't own the characters, the songs or the rock band franchise._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The winner is…"Conner and Travis said as they tore off the tarp. "**The Forever Fighters.**"I checked the score. They got a 97 only one point higher than **Zhukov's**. The winning team shared celebratory high fives.**Cupid's Cadets **really weren't happy that they won.

"Good game Nico."Thalia said.

"Do you have to beat us at everything?"Percy asked.

"What else did we beat you at?"Thalia asked.

"Capture the flag."Percy said.

"Technically I didn't win that game."Thalia said back. "Everyone else in my band did though."She thought for a minute and said."Hey Travis how'd my bet go?"

"You won 20 drachmas."He said pulling out a small bag."**Cupid's Cadets** put a lot against you."

"Cool I only bet 3."She said taking the bag. "Thanks **Cupid's Cadets**."They're going to really hate her after tonight.

"So do you want to play again?"Nico asked.

"Normally I would…"She replied. "But I promised Artemis that we'd be back before midnight. It's 11:55 now so that gives us only 5 minutes."

"That gives you just enough time for one more song."Percy said jumping on stage. He took the drum sticks and asked."Anybody else want to join in?"

"I'll play."I said picking up a guitar. Nico grabbed the other one.

Thalia sighed and said. "Ok, I'll take the microphone. What are we playing?"

"I have an idea."Nico said. "Let's play Learn To Fly by the Foo Fighters." With all the children of the big three playing at once this is going to be fun.

That was the most fun I had all night. No competition just a bunch of friends playing a song. Everyone was just having fun. Nico did some crazy dancing with his guitar, Thalia was sending sparks off her clothes, I swear that I saw water spinning around Percy like a whirlpool, and everyone in the amphitheater sang along. Plus we still had the laser lights on and it was perfect. After the song we scored a 94 but nobody seemed to care.

"I guess I'll see you guys later."Thalia said jumping off the stage.

"What's that supposed to mean."Percy said.

"We might come back next week to celebrate the war ending." She said grabbing the spear she used for the electricity.

"That would be awesome!"I exclaimed.

"So I'll see you around."Percy said.

"Yea."She said walking away with her band mates. She waved goodbye until they disappeared into the shadows.

"Apparently my sis can shadow travel."Nico said.

"What do we do now?"Rachel asked.

"Why don't you tell us."Percy said sarcastically. "You are the oracle."

"I'm to tired to tell any prophecies."

"I think we should go tell Chiron about that prophecy you had while playing."I said.

"Or we could all go to bed. It's almost midnight."Percy said. "I think it can wait until the morning."We moved the game back to Percy's we all went back to our I got there I sat on the bed. _That was the best party ever_ I thought as I fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rock on is finished. Hope you liked it._


End file.
